delasoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Superfast Jellyfish
"Superfast Jellyfish" is the sixth track from the Gorillaz' third studio album Plastic Beach. The song will feature a collaboration between De La Soul and musician Gruff Rhys, the lead singer of the Super Furry Animals. Production In an Entertainment Weekly interview, Posdnuos stated that they had done vocals for two songs on the album; "Electric Shock" and "Sloped Tropics". On January 14, 2009, Damon Albarn came on BBC Radio 1 as a guest DJ; there he premiered a demo of "Electric Shock" along with "Stylo" and the un-included song "Broken". The two songs did not appear in the album, De La Soul instead made a guest appearance in "Superfast Jellyfish" the sixth track of Plastic Beach. The song was recorded in 2009 and also included Gruff Rhys of the experimental indie band Super Furry Animals. The song premiered on BBC Radio 1 on February 25, 2010. "Superfast Jellyfish" may be the second single off the Plastic Beach album. Lyrics This morning you've got time for a hot, home-cooked breakfast Delicious and piping hot in only 3 microwave minutes. (Are you kidding?) Maseo and Posdnuos Yo, pretty packages of frosted delights Look, it comes with a toy hehe, I like that. I wanna number 4, a number 6, and throw in a plastic doughnut Just enjoy the gritty crunch, it tastes just like chicken. Wrappers of many bit sizes Man, are you freakin' blind? That's a rock. All mixed in the pot for momma's homemade from scratch, well, not quite. Toasted over flames, they be tasting quite right. Posdnuos All hail king Neptune and his water breathers No snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set Ready, go. Many know others, but We be the colors of the mad and the wicked We be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign Shower my habits while you dine like rabbits With the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken) Gotta have it Superfast! (A whole lot of breakfast you got time for! ) Gruff Rhys Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue Tonight's the night for? Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum The sea is radioactive The sea is radioactive Posdnuos All hail king Neptune and his water breathers No snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set, Ready, go. Many know others, but We be the colors of the mad and the wicked We be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign Shower my habits while you dine like rabbits With the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken) Gotta have it Superfast! Gruff Rhys Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue Tonight's the night for? Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum The sea is radioactive The sea is radioactive Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish (Don't waste time! ) Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish Category:Songs Category:Guest appearances